Unseen Spring
by Redemerald6
Summary: Six year old Searun Maine has known for years that she was not the same as others. But, she never realized that she was different even in another world. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Unseen Spring.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 1: Searun Maine.

Hades pov

I finally had something that made my beloved queen want to be in my realm. My first child with Persephone, a beautiful baby girl. My sweet, little Searun. Princess of the underworld. I looked up from the tiny baby in my arms to my sleeping queen. Our child inherited her dark hair and beauty. She had my pale skin. Her eyes were strange though. A deep shade of purple. I cradled her in my arms as she cooed and played with my finger.

I couldn't have known that this happy moment could be stolen so quickly.

Normal pov

The young spirit of a woman crept into Hades' house. She, like all others, had heard of the birth of their new princess. In her mind, Hades would only corrupt the innocent child. She would steal the baby and raise in the human world. Safe from her father.

Searun pov

My name is Searun Maine. Ever since I was very small, I have known I wasn't like other kids. When other kids got mad, they threw tantrums. When I got mad, I threw houses. Most parent got on to their kids for breaking things. My parents got on to me for going into grave yards. I'm six years old and pretty intelligent for my age. My mom is weird, her idea of love is a slap in the face. Yet, whenever she hits me, she seems to do it because I did something that scared her.

I guess this all starts with my first day of school. I was sitting at my desk. Nerves were flooding me. The teacher was eying me in a strange way. Like he wanted to tear me limb from limb. I shivered at the thought of death. Nothing scared me more. Finally, class ended and I started to leave when "Miss. Maine, stay please." I froze at the door. The other kids left the room, and I stayed in my spot by the door. When all the kids were gone I turned and approached the man. Somehow, I wasn't comfortable being in the room alone with a man named Mr. Shriek, and rightly so. The moment I was close to his desk he pushed it out of his way and tried to tackle me. I screamed and jumped back just in time. The man was on all fours and growling at me. I ran out of the room and grabbed my backpack. I dug through the clutter and found my onyx and ruby bracelet. I slid it on my wrist and looked behind myself. Mr. Shriek was gone, in his place was a creature I couldn't name. I back into a wall as he got closer. I raised my arm and, to my shock, my bracelet changed into a crossbow. Not stopping to think, I aimed and thought 'Fire' and an arrow of dark energy blasted the teacher. He turned into a pile of dust at my feet. I stood against the wall, my arm raised, and wide eyed. Then, I fainted.

Hades pov

I paced around my house. It has been six years since my daughter was stolen, but just now I felt her fear. Persephone felt it too. I was out of my mind. First, my daughter was alive and second, she was just attacked. I had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unseen Spring.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 2: HOLY SON OF A BACONATER!

* * *

Searun pov

I groaned and held my head. I struggled to remember why I passed out. Then, I remembered Mr. Shriek. I shivered and looked around. I was still in the hall? I looked at my arm, and saw the crossbow. But, that wasn't all I saw. I was sitting over my unconscious form, floating a foot up. I couldn't help thinking about how pathetic I looked just laying there.

Suddenly, everything around me seemed to rewind. I saw, at high speeds, my fight against Mr. Shriek, as well as other events of my life. It finally stopped when I was brought to a strange land. I could her screams, then a baby crying. I turned and saw a beautiful woman lying in a large bed. She was holding a tiny baby in her arms. A man ran to her side, he was smiling so warmly at the two. "What will her name be, my queen?" asked the man. The woman smiled "Searun. She will be a good princess. Oh, Hades, she's so beautiful." the man nodded.

I didn't register anything else they said. I was in shock. Searun? That was my name. How many kids are called that? I shook my head. It wasn't possible, my mom wasn't that pretty and my dad was definitely didn't have those eyes. Time when forward a bit and stopped maybe an hour or two later. The baby was lying in her cradle. I could hear her cooing. Suddenly, a transparent version of my mom appeared. She ran to the cradle and picked up the baby. "I won't let the evil being corrupt a soul as pure as yours. Sweet Princess Searun, you will never, as long as I am able to prevent it, know your true identity." mom glanced around quickly and wrapped the baby in a blanket before running away.

Time moved forward again. "IT HAS TO BE THAT WRECTED BOY! HE HAS ALREADY HAD THE GAL TO STEAL MY HELMET AND ZEUS' BOLT! WHAT WOULD STOP HIM FROM TAKING OUR DAUGHTER?" the man, now known as my father, was in a turret of rage. The lady, my mom, was in tears. I could hear her saying "Not even her blanket was left." my heart broke at the sight before me. I felt a tug front my heart. Like a rope dragging me away. I was being pulled up. "NO, MOM, DAD! WAIT, PLEASE!"

I blinked and looked around. I was back in the hallway to the school. I stood rubbed my head. There was still dust everywhere. I decided to leave before anyone saw me. Looking at my bracelet and sighed. I needed to find my mother and father. Who ever this boy was he would know who they were. WHY DIDN'T THEY SAY HIS NAME! "WHO THE FRIKNIK AM I?" I demanded to no one in particular.

I leaned against a wall and breathed deeply. Suddenly, a boy appeared from the shadows. "I squeaked in surprise and fell back. "HOLY SON OF A BACONATER! YOU SCARED THE CRUD OUT OF ME!" I yelped with my hand over my heart. The boy raised an eyebrow "Who are you suppose to be?" he asked. I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing. "I ju-just asked m-myself the s-same qu-question!" I gasped between laughs. The boy looked confused as I managed to regain control. "My name is Searun Maine." I said offering my hand. He shook it but stared at me with wide eyes. "Searun?" he asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a shadow. We jump through and the next thing I knew I was in a forest.

I looked around "Where have you brought me? Who are you?" he looked around. "My name is Nico De Angelo. I've brought you to a safe place for people like us. Now if I could just find... PERCY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Unseen Spring.

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter 3: We found Searun.

Percy pov

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Nico running toward me. He had a young girl at his heals. She looked about six with black hair and violet eyes. She looked scared and curious at the same time. Her hand was on her bracelet, my guess was that it was a weapon of some kind. "Nico, good to see you. Who's this?" I said when he was closer. "This is Searun Maine. I think she's a demigod, but can't tell who her parent is." I looked at the girl. She seemed to be biting something back. "Do you have something to say?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head.

I watched her for a bit then decided to change to subject. "Well, I guess she can stay in Hermes cabin until she is claimed." Nico nodded. Searun was shaking and I felt sorry for her, but what was she scared of. I noticed she was looking right behind me. At the Hades cabin. She stepped past me and toward it. I started to stop her, but Nico grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and back at Searun. She spoke for the first time since she arrived. "I know this power." my eyes got wide. Was she a daughter of Hades? How could she be, she would have been born around the time I came to camp. When there was still a pact of the big three.

Searun pov

This was the power my real father gave off in my vision. But, why couldn't I fell my mother? Were they still together? Nico came forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Hades cabin. It is dangerous to all but his children." I pushed open the door and step in. My heart beat fast as I did so. Nothing happened. I looked around the room to a picture on the wall. It was of my father. I walked to it. Nico was behind me. "That's my father, but..." I looked for any trace of my mother. There were none. I turned and saw Nico was very pale. "Wait here." he said before vanishing into shadows.

Nico pov

I entered the underworld and went to speak with my father. "Nico, I sense something is disturbing you?" I nodded "Father, do you know someone who's last name is Maine?" I asked. Father looked puzzled and thought. "No, why?" I thought "What about Searun?" the god froze when I said this. "How do you know that name?" he demanded. I flinched "I just found a girl named Searun Maine. She looked like she just got out of a battle. I thought she was a demigod and brought her to the camp." Hades quickly turned to one of the harpies. "Summon Persephone. Tell her we've found Searun."


End file.
